


Double Trouble Couple

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: Kim Yongsun ,who's a goon,gets into trouble with her wife,Moon Byulyi.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 5





	Double Trouble Couple

**Author's Note:**

> 史密斯夫妇AU  
> 翻译腔警告  
> 不写韩国背景因为不了解，原作美国背景顺手

1.  
文星伊死也想不明白事情是怎么发展到这一步的。

往前推一个月，金容仙把胡萝卜放进榨汁机，转头问她加点糖怎么样，她正在听歌，既不喜欢胡萝卜也不喜欢糖，卡了半晌只好回了个“哦”。这应该不是原因，至少不是主要的。胡萝卜汁最后倒给幸运了。金容仙自己也喝不下去。

往前推一周，她正在尝试用万能打砸法修好刚买来不到三个月的CD机，金容仙也许是嫌吵，拖鞋耷出巨响走回卧室，砰一声拉上了门。好吧，也许是这次，她当晚因为急事临时出去了一趟，没有及时敲门哄人。

往前推三天，原来文星伊扔掉的某袋垃圾下装着金容仙刚到货的多肉。她们大吵一架，幸运很没有眼力见地汪汪凑热闹。金容仙深吸口气脱下围裙甩到文星伊身上：“让你的狗闭嘴。”文星伊任凭围裙砸到她胸前又掉到脚边：“狗不行，我闭嘴行了吗。”

不错，应该是这次了。不够和睦的家庭不能要小孩，更不能养狗。起码小孩听得懂人话。

她用余光偷瞄坐在旁边的金容仙。白色紧身连衣裙，白色高跟鞋，白色手链。很端庄，很正式，一点没有破绽的样子。她低头看自己，手表反光，裤脚整齐，皮鞋锃亮，也人模狗样。她隐约觉得她俩过去好像不是这个样子，又想不出哪里不对了。

“二位在一起多久了？”

梳着卷发的婚姻咨询师总算在一通废话之后开口说了可以让文星伊不走神的话。

“七年吧。”金容仙绷着脸说。

“六年十一个月五天，宝贝。”文星伊低头看表，又偏头看金容仙——可惜后者没有分给她一点余光，“零十二小时三十四分钟。”

原本精心计算的浪漫也变成了抬杠的工具。如果是在家里，接下来又是一通人嚷狗吠的争吵。

“好的，那就算作七年。”咨询师圆滑地说，估计没少见这种场面。

职业生涯应该很不容易。文星伊体贴地评价。

“不少伴侣都会在这个时间段出状况。”咨询师翻着手上的资料，“我们还有许多问题，二位请尽量保持耐心。”

“觉得对方怎么样？”

多么刺激又多么无聊透顶的提问。不知道金容仙是否和她一样在心里翻白眼。但质疑专业人士的话是很没有必要的，何况她们花了钱——夫妻共同财产性质。

“…挺好的。”金容仙突然没有那么果断了，回答完就匆匆低下头，“这几天讨厌得厉害。”

文星伊努努嘴，“我和她差不多。”

“最近吵架了吗？几次？”

“吵了。大概五六次吧。”

“对不起——请先定义‘最近’。”文星伊比了个礼貌的手势，“再定义‘吵架’。”

“一个月内出现的任何不愉快的口舌之争。”

“那大概每周五六次吧。”文星伊靠上了沙发，“也许更多。”

“都因为什么事争吵？”

“什么事都有。”

“不明白，她可能只是不喜欢我的狗。”

“最近的一次是因为……？”

“她把我买来的盆栽当垃圾扔掉了。”

“我不小心把她的盆栽当垃圾扔掉了。”

“‘不小心’？”金容仙从鼻子里发出不赞同的哼声。

“我为什么要蓄意扔掉几盆草？”文星伊撇过身子难以置信地看她，“为了引起你的注意吗？”

“也许。”金容仙早晨刚夹过的卷翘的睫毛动了动。她想说“那让我感到有一点点不被你放在心上”，可出口就变成了：“但我觉得你并不想引起‘我’的注意。”

“你想说什么。”文星伊不得不先忽略咨询师试图打断她俩的表情。

“咨询师小姐，”金容仙两手交叠放在膝盖上，“请问您结婚了吗？丈夫人怎么样？您的丈夫会在街上当着您的面冲别的女人吹口哨吗？”

“我不是解释过无数次我是在冲她怀里的狗吹口哨吗？还有，你怎么又翻旧账？如果要这么说，你和你们店里那个小妹妹出去喝咖啡为什么要对我撒谎？”

“我们在谈工作——”

咨询师忍无可忍地敲了敲桌子，“二位，请冷静一下。”

“不好意思。”

“……抱歉。”

两人同时开口，又各自含着怒气闭上嘴，目不斜视地盯着咨询师的脸。

“我们继续。”咨询师又翻了翻资料，“上一次做是什么时候？”

一段长久的沉默。

“请不要害羞，并且如实告知我。”

“不，”最后还是金容仙先开口，“只是隔得太久，想不起来了。”

所以到底是怎么走到这一步的？文星伊手指敲着膝盖，拼命回想是谁提出的要来做这个蠢到家的咨询。她怀疑咨询师下一秒就要拨通手边的那个灰白色的座机帮她俩叫一位律师。

“……那么，”咨询师似乎战术性喝了口水，“还记得你们的初遇吗？”

2.  
记得，怎么不记得。

七年前，北半球已进入寒冷的冬季，南美洲的太阳则挂在天边热情地燃烧。文星伊刚啃完一个炸鸡肉面包，端着一瓶汽水靠在车上有一搭没一搭地啜。狂欢节的余韵还弥漫在街道上，几个身披靓丽羽毛的小麦色女郎扭着漾起肉浪的臀高举礼花呼啸而过，文星伊被她们蜜一样的皮肤上反射的下午的阳光晃得只觉有白鸽要从胸口飞出来。

车前盖烫手，文星伊把喝不完的汽水淋了上去。彩色的液体顺着金属外壳淌下，她盘算着一会该去哪里消遣。计划还没默写到第二条，安静了许久的耳麦里就突兀地响起了一声兵荒马乱的警报：

“星伊，行动失败，我们的车被追踪了，赶紧找个地方躲躲！”

“…什么？接线的呢？”文星伊捂着一只耳朵，给车上了锁，往车头的反方向走。

“联系不上，指不定觉得我们出尔反尔要找警察把我们卖了。”丁辉人的语速只快不慢，“这账以后再算，保住手头的货要紧。”

丁辉人的警告来得不早不晚，话音刚落，文星伊身后的街角就出现了轮胎与地面刮擦的声音，几辆漆黑的中型车鸣着笛拐了过来。

“该死。”汽水瓶划出一道弧线落进远处的垃圾堆。文星伊从快步走变成跑，穿过几条卖热带水果的巷子，融入商业街的人流。

“他们怎么知道我在这？”文星伊调整着呼吸不停侧身借过，一句话中间得夹杂好几声生疏的葡萄牙语道歉，“你们人呢？”

“我们有办法，你收拾好自己那边的麻烦就行。”丁辉人那头传来手枪上膛的声音。要火拼？文星伊心里一紧，担心这一趟空手而归，“强龙压不过地头蛇，他们的黑客有点东西，一直追查到了咱们的航班。不过被我阻断了，顶多拿到你入境时的机场监控。这种程度白人压根认不清楚亚洲脸孔，你骗过去就行。来事了，先bye。”

然后便没了声音。文星伊举目四望，看到前方的广告牌上一张闪烁着霓虹灯光的露骨海报。她脚步不停，混在人群里从地摊上顺了一副浮夸的墨镜和一串彩带，往头发上一通招呼，鱼一样溜进了夜总会的门。

她早先想着完成了任务接洽，晚上该找地喝喝酒，没想到兜兜转转，还是到了原本要去的地方。

夜总会里放着首很符合狂欢节气氛的音乐，人们随旋律摇摆，挤挤攘攘的，时不时被这个胸脯那个臀部撞一下。文星伊不太习惯这种热情，端杯酒躲到了边角的座位去。她默数五分钟，门外便传来沉重的脚步声，配枪的警察一拥而入，惊呆了沉浸在狂热中的人们。

文星伊听到警察用葡语和口音过重的英语交替喊着，她勉强明白几句，大概是接到举报称这里有非法毒品交易，现在要进行搜查。那群人想拿警察做掩护？她透过墨镜观察着门外，果不其然发现一伙一身齐整黑衣的人趁乱进入会场。黑衣人训练有素地分散混入人群，文星伊紧了紧身上的薄外衣，往沙发角落里窝得更深，半闭着眼睛装成醉得糊里糊涂的样子。

眼看对面的一无所获，她马上就能顺利脱身，却变故陡生——

一个女人，不知道从哪窜出来的（又或许是蹲守在这里许久了），藏得很好，凭文星伊的敏锐竟然完全没有提前察觉到她的行动。她也的确没有什么异于常人之处，除了一头过于迷人的、闪着光的亚麻色波浪卷，以及与赤道的土地无比相衬的红裙。她从斜刺里某个刁钻的角度凭空出现，宝格丽新款香氛味道的热风直直地刮到文星伊面前，然后——文星伊发誓她差点从座位上弹起来掏枪——坐到她的腿上，搂住了她的脖子。

这太他妈……即使文星伊并不是“保守的亚洲人”，且已在美国文化里浸淫了二十多年，经此一役大概都再也不敢说“我什么场面没见过”——毕竟这场面她真没见过（怪不得加州白男总爱吹嘘自己在拉美的猎艳之旅）——

“日本人？还是中国人？”女人埋到她耳后，切换着不同语言问话。

“你可以说英语。”文星伊努力平复着被意外打乱的心跳，“长话短说，不要乱碰我，不然我会叫警察。”

“拜托，请帮帮我。”女人做出可怜兮兮的样子，文星伊这才发现她有一双又圆又亮的眼睛，“我是美国公民，护照落在酒店了。我身上有大麻……没有过量！如果现在扔下的话可能会引发更大的麻烦…但警察在随机搜身，我怕他们——我姐姐还在海滩等我过去……”

句末带上了哭腔。

我也没带护照，并且有枪。文星伊心想。但一个弱不禁风的漂亮女人独自在异国他乡面对警察搜寻，慌乱害怕中就地首先寻求和自己同一人种同一性别的面孔的掩护，可以理解。

——关键是她那对胸压得文星伊喘不过气。

“我怎么帮你？”最后她妥协。

“请假装是和我一起的。”女人轻声说，“亲密一点的那种。”

文星伊权衡两秒，觉得对自己没什么损失，再加上——这女人真的很漂亮，也挺可怜的。

她点点头，抬手搂住女人的腰。女人彻底放松地倒在她怀里，滚烫的红唇贴在她的肩膀上。角落里借位很方便，从别人的角度，她俩应该是在情难自禁地拥吻。文星伊透过她肩膀上方的空间继续观察着情况。黑衣人们已经纷纷上了二楼；警察尚未善罢甘休，正在挨个掀开沙发垫检查。

巴西警察查毒品有那么严吗？文星伊蹙眉。不对劲。狂欢节人群聚集，气氛热烈，抽点叶子吃点蘑菇是常有的事；她去年路过银三角还在秘鲁和几个巴西人做了交易，当时打听来的情况可不是这样。当然，这架势她更熟——查炸弹。警方没有明确消息，又怕节庆期间引起大规模恐慌更容易出事，才用毒品做借口。

居然举报恐袭，这群黑衣人缺大德了。文星伊腹诽。

警察一步步逼近，她发现怀里的女人似乎很不安。

“别怕，冷静……”正欲安慰，女人却突然站了起来。文星伊这一晚经历了太多猝不及防的事，其中就包括——女人的力气比她想象的大多了，一把将她拎起来推到墙上，贴了过来。

文星伊难得懵得彻底，直到女人开始吻她的颈侧，手掌落在她的腿上。她差点就要把她敲晕，警察就在这时搜到了这边，掀开她们刚才坐的沙发垫。依旧一无所获，打头的警长看上去又急又无奈，路过她们时骂了句脏，葡语，不难猜测大概是“随处发情的gay”之类的话。

警察走远后文星伊忍无可忍地推开了身上的女人。她怀疑自己脸红了，因此更加恼火，但不得不说女人的做法是敏捷且明智的，让她很难真的生气。

“谢谢你。”女人真诚道，冲她挥手再见。文星伊的不快于是彻底消失了。

“没关系。”她气闷地说，感觉全身都烧得厉害。

后半夜她赶去和丁辉人她们会和，得知接线人重新回来了，她们还要在里约待三天，把尾款和补货结清。在酒店阳台上，文星伊和丁辉人喝着罐装啤酒庆祝又一次劫后余生。

“我刚才就想问，”丁辉人挥着易拉罐，多半是酒精带来的兴奋劲入脑了，“你躲哪去了？怎么看上去像被女人糟蹋了一样。”

“什…？”文星伊悚然一惊，酒醒了一半。她冲进卫生间照镜子，发现自己脖子一侧全是口红印，连领口和肩膀的布料都未能幸免。

丁辉人的声音又传来，“其实也没什么啦，就是大家伙不经常见你这样，还蛮稀奇的——”

文星伊哭笑不得地走回去，抬脚踹了踹丁辉人的椅背，“你怎么不提醒我。”

“姐姐！”丁辉人吓得蹦出母语，委屈地挥拳头，“拜托，我在冰冷的港口和两米高的拉美壮汉中门对狙，你在夜总会搞艳遇——”

“好了好了，知道你们辛苦了。回旧金山我请大家出去玩。”文星伊赶紧说。她脱下外衣，用手搓了搓上面的痕迹，叹道，“她一定不知道我的衬衫多少钱一件。”

“她一定是个超级大美女。”丁辉人鄙夷，紧接着又眼尖地挑起文星伊的衬衫口袋，“……等等，我觉得她可能知道。”

文星伊低头，从口袋里摸出一张揉皱的纸巾——隐约散发着香气。

上面写着一串电话号码。

3.  
“在巴西，里约。”文星伊垂着眸子拆表带，拆完又扣好。这个无聊的举动她已经重复了十三次。

“一家夜总会。”金容仙补充，“初见分开之后我们又联系上了，然后一起度过了三天还算愉快的南美假日。”

“听上去是一个极好的开端。”咨询师的语调温柔了许多，“你们认识多久后选择步入婚姻殿堂？”

“四个月。”文星伊说。

“零八天。”金容仙说，“亲人朋友都反对，但我们没听。”

“……这可有些惊人。”咨询师推推眼镜，“一见钟情的魔力。”

“长久以来性生活和谐吗？”

“和谐。”

“还不错吧。”

“什么叫‘还不错’？”文星伊又扭过身同她理论，“你对我有意见可以直接说，说不定我对你也有。”

“别展开这个话题行吗？”金容仙呛声，“一样的答案有什么意义。”

“咨询师小姐，请问您结婚了吗？丈夫人怎么样？”文星伊转向已经开始面露土色的咨询师，“请问您的丈夫会在您还在家的时候独自躲着解决生理需求吗？”

“人都有想自己一个人待着的时候……”金容仙抢白。

火已经点燃，无论如何是不可能短时间扑灭了。咨询师最后客气地把两个抢食的雄鸡似的成年人请了出去。在做双人咨询前，她其实先分别做了单人咨询以了解更真实的情况。她们的回答往往大相径庭，除了一个问题惊人的一致：

“您有没有对您的伴侣隐瞒什么重要的事情？”

金容仙停顿了两秒，叹着气说：“……有。”

而文星伊垂下眸子，未加纠结，“有。”

4.  
文星伊把车开进车库。金容仙在熄火的一瞬间拉开车门。她自己的车就停在旁边。

至少她们在去同一个地点时乘一辆车这件事上维持着婚姻应有的体面。

到家换了身休闲的衣服，文星伊牵着狗出去遛了一圈，回来时和金容仙在玄关打了照面。

“店里有急事，我出去一趟。”金容仙说。

“正好，公司今晚有应酬，我也要出门。”文星伊把狗牵进屋里，“你去吧，我来锁。”

金容仙点点头，把脚蹬进高跟鞋里，驱车前往几英里外的目的地。

她走进美容院的大门，拐入一个逼仄的储物室，搭乘老式电梯直达宽广的地下空间——来这里做面部保养的女士一定不会想到自己踩的地板下别有洞天。

“容仙！”安惠真嘴里叼着薯片同她打招呼，“最近怎么样？”

“一般。家里总有大大小小的事。你呢？”

“棒极了。”安惠真踩着地板在椅子上转了一圈，“在亚马逊买到了一整箱打折棒棒糖。”

“少吃点糖，注意健康。今天就你一个人？”金容仙把手包放在一台主机上，走到安惠真的椅子后俯身看着电脑屏幕，“上面怎么说。”

“容熙忙着呢。剩下的男人更靠不住，就我随叫随到。”安惠真指着几行字给她看，“现在时间比较充裕的没几个人。”

“劫货车？”金容仙皱眉，“上面有什么？”

“野生动物制品，四百万刀。听说走私犯和老板有过节。”

“行。详细信息发我就好，具体的等人多来几个再商量。”金容仙活动了一下肩膀，走到一旁的拳击垫上，脱下高跟鞋，“不介意我打一会吧？会有点吵，但最近太需要解压了。”

“不介意。你玩这个可帅了。”安惠真笑着噼里啪啦敲字，“怎么了？看上去心情不佳。”

“家务事。”金容仙戴上拳击手套，含糊道。

“你老婆的狗往你鞋子里撒尿？你们为谁生孩子产生了重大分歧？”

“……”金容仙被她逗笑，“等你结婚了就懂了。”

5.  
一周后。

金容仙站在隧道上方，目视着一列货车从公路的远方逐渐驶近。

“从弗吉尼亚到西雅图，途经内华达山脉北部……嘿，为什么不往亚利桑那开？”同事的嚷嚷从耳麦里传来，“我也想去那泡美妞！”

“艾伦刚从墨西哥调过来，别介意。”安惠真解释道，“他对内华达的了解都只限于合法妓院。”

“小点声！那边风大，容仙的耳麦跟我们声量不一样。”金容仙隐约听到她转头朝艾伦发出奶声奶气的警告，“容仙是去巴西泡过美妞的，别丢人现眼了。”

“但她一定没有我会飙车。”

“容仙会开直升机，蠢货。”另一位同事的声音也插了进来。

金容仙调整了一下耳麦——耳膜里鼓噪一片。

“嘘——”最后还是金容熙平稳的嗓音将一切压实，“还有两分钟。容仙，注意安全。”

金容仙应了一声，拎起脚边的绳索挂在肩上，俯下身，目光锁定视野中央逐渐变大的车头，计算着距离。

三。

二。

一。

一跃而下，伴随着一个翻滚作缓冲，金容仙轻盈而稳当地落在第二辆货车车顶，绳索的铁钩飞扬着挂住第一辆车的车尾。她的动作极快，在整列货车彻底驶入隧道前就把绳尾挂在了第三辆车的车头。金容仙阔步踩着货车顶棚跃向第四辆车，摁下微型炸药的开关，绳索内部缠绕的金属构造借力收缩，前三辆车轰鸣着首尾相接地撞在了一起。同时，她踢碎车窗，在司机的尖叫声里把他扔下车，占据了第四辆车的驾驶位。

金容仙踩下油门，轮胎发出刺耳的擦地声。她加速超过前方三辆车，然后刹车下地，掏出枪三两下打爆了所有的车胎。

几辆失控的车遂呈一条直线停在了隧道出口处的公路一侧。

“漂亮！”艾伦吹了声口哨，“杰克，我说什么来着？我们的劳拉(1)！”

“让你小点声——”安惠真不厌其烦地提醒。

除了被踹下车后昏死在路边的司机，第一辆车的司机也因碰撞晕了过去。金容仙将枪口对准前方，走向剩下的两辆车。

“下车。”她说，“把你们的同伴抬过来，蹲到墙边去。”

两个男人打开车门，举着双手战战兢兢地点头照办。

“辛苦了，容仙。”安惠真高兴地说，“接替的人三分钟后到。”

金容仙走到其中一辆车上，简单地翻了翻驾驶座的东西。除了一包烟一张伪造的驾驶证和一个U盘，什么也没有。她把那个U盘踹进兜，正准备俯身查看车底，蓦地捕捉到一阵微弱的嗒嗒声。

做他们这行，每天都是把脑袋系在裤腰带上过日子，意外往往比好结果先到，有时候千钧一发间做出能救命的判断纯靠长年摸爬滚打锻炼出的直觉。金容仙甚至来不及多想就弃枪跳下车飞奔着往公路旁的山坡上冲，没几秒，身后爆炸的巨响和气浪就把她掀到了两米外。

匍匐在地缓了缓，金容仙艰难地爬起来，看着不远处升起的浓烟和火焰。

短暂的安静后，耳麦里一阵嘈杂。

“操！”

“怎么回事？哪来的炸药？”

“容仙？没事吧，你还好吗？容仙？”

“等等，无人机传来的视频——”

“我没事。”金容仙回答，抹了把脸上的灰，“上报任务失败。”

“没事就好，赶紧离开那里，后续会有我们的人去清理现场。”金容熙说，“不是你的错。有人截胡。”

“谁？任务发下来没通知过有这回事吗？”金容仙一边快速移动一边复盘刚才的一系列过程，“我保证附近除了我一个人也没有。炸弹一定是早就安好的。”

“那边的人发来简讯说，他们在内华达州的哨卡扫描过这几辆车，绝对没有炸药制品。”金容熙安慰道，“没预料到这些是我们的问题。惠真，怎么样了？”

“沿途的监控都恰好在拍到这几辆车前被干扰，一定是在中途被人安了炸药。对面来头不小，至少不可能是孤狼玩家。”安惠真说，“好在我们的无人机升得够高，拍到了一点东西。”

金容仙越过一座山包，看到了前方停靠的自己人的改装越野车。她敲敲车窗，金容熙连忙打开车门把她扶进来。

副驾驶上的安惠真把电脑转向她们。屏幕上是一段十秒的视频，一个白金发色的女人正拿着卷尺走过。

“能看清楚是谁吗？”金容仙咬着下唇问。她的胳膊擦破了皮，正火辣辣地疼。

车里的人都把脑袋凑了过来。安惠真截取了一帧，不断放大，直到女人的脸得以被窥得一二。

“黄种人。”艾伦得出结论。

“反正不是刘玉玲。”杰克道，“但长得还不赖。有点眼熟，感觉是容仙喜欢的类型。”

“别说废话。”艾伦冲他翻白眼，“她手臂上是不是有纹身？能再放大吗？”

“完全没有想过会半路杀出程咬金，根据情报，这批货没有别的势力觊觎。还有个坏消息，对方可能也侦查到了我们。这次准备不足，只能到这了。”安惠真叹了口气，“容仙，你觉得……”

她抬头想问金容仙的意见，却发现后者脸色惨白，瞳孔微缩，眉头紧皱，一脸不敢置信地盯着屏幕。

“……你真的还好吗，容仙？”她转而改口，小心地问。

6.  
金容仙怎么也想不明白事情怎么会发展到这一步。

她正在餐桌上切面包，刀刃无声地劈开松软的发酵物。沉默的伤害，就像她和文星伊的婚姻。她伸手取过果酱，又茫然地放下了。幸运察觉到什么似的，迈着小碎步走过来把脑袋搁在她的脚背上。金容仙低头看着它毛绒绒的脑袋和黑黝黝的眼睛，心脏一阵抽动。

狗通人性，一定是真的。

她蹲下身，用手轻柔地抚摸柯基顺滑的毛。她上一次一个人安安静静地这么做还是挺久之前某个风和日丽的上午和文星伊出去野餐，后者吻了她的脸颊，起身去为她买公园的明信片。那时幸运也是这样走过来，把脑袋放在她的腿上。

“咔哒。”

说曹操曹操就到。

幸运拔腿朝门口奔去。金容仙迅速站起身，到水龙头处洗手。

“我回来了。”文星伊说。不知何时起，这句话没有了“亲爱的”这个后缀。

“嗯。”金容仙应了一声，继续切面包。

气氛安静得诡异，连幸运都没有发出任何声音。

“你今天去哪了？”文星伊关上门走进来，状似无意地问。

“去上班，还能去哪。”金容仙把面包摞到一边，将刀洗了洗插入刀匣。令人不寒而栗的一声刀与器物摩擦的脆响。

“我糊涂了。”文星伊把外套脱下来挂在衣架上，“今天出门好早，还以为你要赶着做什么事。”

金容仙转过身来看着她，“你也是。公司出事了吗？”

“怎么可能。”文星伊面对着她往电视机前挪，拾起茶几上的遥控器，“随便问问，没事就好。”

“信号接收器没开。”金容仙抱着手提醒，“为什么不打开？我也想看看下午的新闻。”

“……”文星伊放下遥控器，“你来吧，我突然想起我还有衣服没洗。”

她朝卧室挪去。

金容仙往前走了两步，脸上不受控制地呈现出一个似笑非笑的神情，“星伊，今天怎么了，走路姿势怪怪的。为什么不背对我？”

文星伊被迫站住脚。

她们隔着一个客厅相望。一秒，两秒。金容仙几乎能听到自己的毛孔冒出细微的冷汗，以及肌肉凭多年在枪林弹雨里穿梭的直觉越绷越紧的声音。

大概有一个世纪那么久，文星伊的肩膀突然动了动。于是金容仙再也控制不住，猛地从腰后掏出了枪。

她竟有些欣慰地发现，文星伊也用枪指着她。

她们缓慢挪步，不知不觉交换了位置。幸运呜咽着缩进狗窝。

“什么时候开始的？”文星伊问，改为双手握枪。

“认识你之前。”金容仙站住脚，停止了无谓的绕圈，“到你了。”

“一样。”文星伊偏过脸，也许是掩饰了一下脸上的表情，“既然如此就不啰嗦了——把东西给我。”

“什么？”

“U盘。”

金容仙想起来了，她在车里捡到的那个。“那里面有什么？”

“有我需要的东西。”

“那我的回答是：不。”金容仙用某种似真亦幻的、有点哀伤的神情看着她，“你的炸弹差点炸死我——如果我当时选的不是那辆车，就不会发现它。”

“……我不曾想过那会是你。”文星伊焦躁地摇摇头，被这句话弄得几乎要放下手枪——但最终还是没有，“对不起，容。但是U盘必须给我。”

一如既往地走入僵局。

金容仙深吸口气，脚跟后撤半步，微微蓄力。

“那就各凭本事吧。”

话音一落，她拾起地上的狗玩具，掷向文星伊的手腕，试图打落她的枪。文星伊时刻注意着她的动作，看见有东西飞过来，想也不想便扣动了扳机。枪声响彻在宽敞的房子里。子弹打穿了那个无辜的球，它惨兮兮地落下来，滚到了沙发底下。

这么近的距离，太快太准了。金容仙眼神一凛，想起中午回程的路上同僚们七嘴八舌对她说的话：

“查到了。”安惠真按下回车键，“来自Apocalypse——嚯，咱们的老竞争对手之一——的特派员，编号1222。”

“1222？”开车的杰克猛然回过头，“她是1222？”

“怎么了？”出于某种复杂的心理，金容仙连忙问。

“不会吧，你们真不知道她就是那位？”杰克拍了拍方向盘，“我和容熙以前就吃过她的亏。”

“什么来头？”

“知道西蒙•海耶吗。”杰克单手从烟盒里取了支烟咬在嘴里。

“冬季战争时芬兰的狙击手。”见没人回答，金容熙好心地充当了解说人，“被称作‘世界狙击之王’。四个月内一个人用莫辛甘纳步枪狙杀了542名苏军。有的人打电竞游戏取的人头都没他多。”

杰克：“就算你不熟悉他的名字，也一定听过二战传奇人物之一‘白色死神’——他的绰号。”

艾伦不耐烦地打断他，“这跟我们要说的有什么关系？怎么，1222是芬兰人？”

金容仙忍不住点头。她绝对是在场最想知道1222具体信息的那个。

“耐心点，小伙子。众所周知，什么‘不死鸟’‘雅典娜’之类的杀手绰号是好莱坞电影里才有的玩意，咱们这些刀口舔血的人其实只有个冷冰冰的编号。”

杰克缓慢地说：

“但1222一直被东边的同行称为‘美利坚的白色死神’。”

太夸张了。

太夸张了。金容仙低头避开破碎的花瓶里迸溅的水，给手枪上了膛。她从不知道自己的妻子可以弹无虚发到这种地步，角度刁钻，不至于伤害她，又让她一直无法近身。金容仙的枪法并不差，相反，她的射击水平一向处在上游。但她原本真的不想冲文星伊开枪。

局面太被动，金容仙不得不也扣下扳机。她们各自找寻掩体，在曾经精心布置的房子里把一切都砸得稀巴烂。

金容仙没做好万全的准备，她很快没有子弹了，只得抄起一个平底锅挡在身前。她刚站起身，三发子弹就接连砸到锅底。金容仙被冲击力弄得虎口酸麻，蓦地生出点无来由的委屈，干脆突然扔了锅，两手空空地阔步走向文星伊。

“你想杀了我吗？”金容仙脚上的拖鞋已在混乱中遗失，只能赤足走过去。文星伊似乎想躲，仅犹豫了几秒钟，金容仙就一把抓住了她的手让枪顶在自己胸口，“那就往这里射。”

文星伊咬着嘴唇，手微不可查地发抖。她们沉默对峙了几秒钟，文星伊猛地抽出手，大臂一抬朝上一枪打碎了灯泡。

客厅陷入一片昏暗。

等金容仙适应了灯光的变化，已经只能看见文星伊单手捞起幸运从窗户翻出去的利落身影。

原来连撒娇时说狗太沉了抱不动也是骗她的。

7.  
“U盘取不回来了，直接报任务失败吧。”

“不是你的问题，本来就是上面的人没通知清楚。总之那不重要，看看这个：0221，Cruciata的王牌业务员…先说明，以下信息全是道听途说——她是西部单兵作战综合能力最强的，保质保量，铁人一个。大金主雇人都爱点名雇她。长得漂亮，所以以前干过卧底活动。噗，佩服她的人说她是劳拉，看不惯她的人说她是婊子。有意思……”

“别念了行吗？”文星伊把手上的杂志扔到沙发角落。

“夸你老婆厉害。”丁辉人比了个敬礼的手势。一旁的其他同僚也赞同点头。

“‘Why so serious’?”玛蒂尔达冲她做鬼脸，“难道你在床上不叫她婊子吗？”

“祝你执行任务遇上我老婆拦截。”文星伊捏着鼻梁真诚地说。

“含蓄的东亚人，不否定就是肯定。”同事们残忍地在她身上找到了乐子，快活地两两击掌。

“够了够了，吃人嘴软拿人手短，好歹我们的酒都是星伊请的。”丁辉人知道好友还有婚姻上的变故，赶忙善意解围，“何况她生下来就是美国人，你们这该死的刻板印象。”

“废话时间结束。”紧接着她拍拍手，“有单新生意，谁去？”

“具体内容？”文星伊其实身心俱疲，但还是习惯性问道。

“好久不见的刺杀活动。”丁辉人按下打印机的按钮，“八天后，卡斯特罗戏院，目标是约翰•维斯特，一家上市公司的执行总裁。不知道这个倒霉蛋是生意上惹了不该惹的势力，还是搞外遇被老婆发现了。照片和行程已经发到咱们这了，来看看。”

“卡斯特罗戏院？”安娜笑了，“让星伊去啊。出门左拐再右拐就是Twin Peaks Tavern。下面还有家饼干店，那的饼干挺好吃的，加很多糖霜和莓果。”

“姐妹们，别再拿这事打趣了。她一个已婚女士去什么同性恋酒吧。”丁辉人无奈，“不过顾客要求隐蔽、速战速决，确实让狙击手去比较合适。星伊，你愿意吗？”

“我去吧。”文星伊揉了揉头发。她得找点事做，免得坐下来就满脑子那个女人。真是的，在一起又嫌烦，分开又忍不住想。人类真奇怪。

“祝你好运。”丁辉人拍了拍她的肩。

真的会好运吗？

文星伊无比疑惑。她似乎从来就没有好运过。生在光鲜亮丽的星条旗下最穷的密西西比州的一个底层亚裔家庭，母亲是中学的清洁工，父亲是开出租的。没有人关心美利坚的穷人过着怎样的生活，更何况长着黄皮肤的穷人。她被迫在过小的年纪就学会了敏感地察言观色——你永远不知道在学校会因为什么“黄种小孩的奇怪行为”被毒打；父亲车祸去世后，母亲的脾气越来越差，总喜欢把生活和工作上的不顺发泄到女儿身上。十二岁的文星伊就在就想尽一切办法赚钱离开家。十四岁她因为卖盗版碟被抓进少管所——那可不是什么好地方，也许关成年重刑犯的监狱也比那有秩序——具体的事已经记不得了，大概长期的压抑生活本就会让人心理扭曲。总而言之，文星伊在少管所用自制的小刀捅了两个人。

这一腔抱着同归于尽之心的反社会孤勇居然成了她人生转折的助推器，命运真是捉弄人。某个奇怪的组织不知通过什么渠道找到了她，伪造了她的死亡证明，然后给了她一个全新的身份。她被带到离纽约很近的新泽西州进行训练，意料之外的、在枪械上的天赋和努力让她得到了认可。文星伊知道这是幸运也是不幸，她再也不可能过正常人的生活了。哪怕成为了可以独当一面的杀手，她仍然频频遭遇各种各样的坎坷，小则受伤，大则差点丧命。

她这一生屈指可数的幸运，除了第一次执行任务时因忍不住在路边喂流浪小狗而躲过了敌方定时的高密度机枪扫射，就是遇到金容仙。

金容仙给了她家。一个没有风雨和子弹，没有歧视的目光，有热汤和小狗的地方。

几年前，文星伊在给组织的预备遗书里写：如果意外死亡，找得到尸体就把她葬在里约的热土；找不到就把她的枪埋在那里，然后把她提前写好的明信片寄给金容仙，就说她不是出事了，只是想走了，不要等，找个更可靠的人继续爱她吧。

到头来遗书没用上，离婚协议书差点搬上桌。

文星伊敲敲脑袋把多余的思绪轰走，拿着望远镜观望。目标人物正准备下车，她需要在他出电梯拐进戏院一个无人的走廊时将其击杀，根据走廊的长度，预估弹性时间为3.6秒。

她趴到狙击枪后，准星对准了戏院三楼的窗户。有人走进了瞄准范围。

文星伊呆住了。

金容仙穿着身黑白制服，不知道在执行什么任务，也许是维斯特雇的保镖。这个角度她根本无法绕过金容仙射中约翰的脑袋或心脏。

“文，你在干什么？”耳麦里传来玛蒂尔达的大呼小叫，“快准备开枪！”

“……”文星伊咬牙，“不行。”

“你有什么毛病？”玛蒂尔达急了，“我们不能再任务失败了，何况是这么简单的刺杀！有人挡住他了是吗？一起解决掉，以你的枪法会做不到？”

“…不行。”文星伊第二次进行瞄准。这栋建筑附近本就没有最佳狙击点，“我不能开枪。”

“我调监控看了一眼，你可以射穿那个女人的胸腹正中约翰维斯特的心脏。”玛蒂尔达说，“那是0221，除掉她我们还能再领一功。”

“你觉得0221和她背后的人会连这点反侦察意识都没有吗？这个时候我一开枪就会暴露坐标。”文星伊冠冕堂皇地解释，不由分说开始收枪。

“你疯了？我们可以派人掩护你！”玛蒂尔达几乎要破口大骂，“你就这么走了？”

文星伊把枪装好，也失去了耐心，捏着耳麦反呛回去，“好吧好吧好吧，因为她目前还是我的妻子，这个理由足够了吗？”

“……怪胎！”玛蒂尔达气得关掉了频道。

文星伊沉默着摘下耳麦扔进垃圾堆，想起借住在丁辉人家时，她忍不住倾诉的话。

“所以你到底还爱不爱她？”丁辉人打着哈欠问，“不爱了就干脆点，彼此给个痛快。”

“我不知道。”文星伊很迷茫。

她们一开始就互相撒了个弥天大谎，之后的日子里便编无数个谎来圆，谎言越积越多，有的瞒过了，有的被误会，有的被拆穿，渐渐的一切都变了味。而那个最初的谎言偏偏是绝不能被揭开的。

正常人谁会想和杀人犯一起生活呢？

8.  
“上面希望你能近水楼台把1222解决。”

“通知晚了。”金容仙咬着甜甜圈，慢吞吞地说，“我们闹掰了。她走了。我也不知道她现在在哪。”

“你可以跟我说说的。”金容熙拉住她的一只手，“当初我劝你们别那么快结婚，你不是义无反顾吗。我相信你不是会为自己的决定后悔的人。”

“我正在冷静呢。”金容仙吸了口气，“我刚刚才知道我跟一个能在十二秒内把M14改装成M21的人同床共枕了将近七年。”

“就只是这样？”金容熙摸摸她的头发，“你介意的是这个吗？”

“……不是。”金容仙摇头。

“我猜你只会思考她是怎么做到的并且想自己试试看。但你不太会玩狙，过一阵可以跟老尼克他们学学。”

金容仙以叹息代表默认。

“这说明你并不介意她的危险不是吗。”金容熙道。

“我自己就是危险分子，我怎么有资格要求她做干干净净的好人。”

“那你想和她离婚吗？从今往后再见面，可能就是你死我活了。”

“…我先回房间了。”金容仙站起身，“对不起，姐姐。我要自己想想。”

“晚安。”金容熙温柔地向她挥手。

金容仙已经连续三个晚上没睡好了。

这很不常见，因为她从来都是沾床就睡。文星伊羡慕得要死，早上起床经常和她絮叨在她没睡着的时候目睹睡着的金容仙都在睡梦里干了些什么事。金容仙嫌丢人，但文星伊一个劲说可爱。

她的父母冷战时期就做了Cruciata的特工，卖身给组织，所以她和姐姐一出生就是十字军的刀。杀人放火、中弹逃命是常态，正常的生活才是对岸的烟火。她从小在这个环境里长大，是利刃劈至眼前也面不改色的人，死里逃生后可以什么也不想，倒头就睡。但现在她每每闭上眼睛就看到文星伊的身影：发出蠢兮兮的拟声词哄幸运的样子，边唱歌边熨衣服的样子，站在美容院门口等她下班的样子，无人机监控里身着防弹背心的样子，朝她开枪的样子……

她清楚地记得七年前的里约。那时她去执行任务，后背绑着小型定时炸弹在夜总会等待时机，手里捏着几张纸，每张都写着能联系到她的电话号码之一，准备周密，方便和当时她还不认识的当地线人交接。根据她所知的情报，线人是个穿戴浮夸的亚裔女人，瘦，手上有纹身，和她差不多高，对接暗号是“叫警察”——谁能想到真的有警察来了。她当时以为角落里的文星伊就是她要找的人，决定顺便利用接头的机会躲过警察的搜寻。

更没想到的是，文星伊竟然阴差阳错地接上了她的暗号，还配合她演戏（现在看来只是单纯地被她骗过去了）。

金容仙不信教，但她无数次觉得这实在很难说不是命运的安排。

当晚离开夜总会安好炸弹后，她很快得知认错了人，被同僚笑了好久，幸好线人自己找到了他们。对接完成后基本没她什么事了，所以第二天文星伊打电话来的时候，她突然觉得杀手也可以趁着出国放松放松，顺便——人道主义上，既然有时间，那就有必要和无辜被牵连的文星伊道个歉，毕竟她把口红弄得人脖子肩膀上到处都是。没想到一道道出了桩婚事，和七年梦境般的“正常人的生活”。

她那时当然不知道其实是文星伊牵连了她。

不过现在这也不太重要了。没睡好的第不知道几个夜晚过后，金容仙决定必须要把这件事完完整整地解决，不能总以争吵和猜忌加深冰层。反正她们彼此都暴露了身份，有什么事也可以摊开说了。

“完成这票大的，我就去找她谈谈。”金容仙在金容熙第二次询问时这么回答。

“也好，一个多月的时间足够冷静了。”金容熙把她领到安惠真的电脑前，“这次预计至少出动十八人。上回遇到这么大型的任务还是两年前在金门大桥。”

金容仙大致浏览了一下，“拍卖会？”

“准备好了我们得去签保密协议。这是‘山姆大叔’下的单。”金容熙靠在桌上说，“涉及人口贩卖和军火交易，牵涉了联邦政府的利益。我们要把人和军火一起带出来。政府的人说尽量减少伤亡，但如果必要……按照艾伦的说法，‘杀光也有政府兜着’。”

9.  
资本主义的铜臭味。

文星伊这么评价。她端着高脚杯走进这里，先被高奢香水混杂的味道扑了一头一脸。上流社会的家伙们总能想到各种各样的方式散财，这种又光鲜又见不得人的拍卖会就是其中一种。人人戴着欲盖弥彰的哥特式面具（好像戴了就认不出谁是谁似的），一身订制礼服，晃荡在这个被典雅的管弦乐包裹的大厅。

“你左前方的是莫里斯•康纳，喜欢结交朋友且过于热情，应付不来的话注意离他远点。”耳麦里传来丁辉人平稳的声音，“没想到大多数人都带着伴……独身更容易被注意到，别在一个地方站太久。”

文星伊背过人群低声同她说话：“不是说八点开始拍卖吗？现在已经八点一刻了。”

“可能情报有误。政府的人就是不可靠。”丁辉人吸了口可乐，“我调了其他地方的监控，待会应该是舞会。不知道什么原因被提到了拍卖之前。”

“舞会？”文星伊皱眉，“这种情报也能漏？我一个人怎么跳舞？也没人告诉我舞种，万一我不——”

“黑进设备看了眼，舞曲是很普通的华尔兹，放心，我记得以前一次任务前学过，你应该还记得。”丁辉人安抚道，“船到桥头自然直。”

文星伊走到一张长桌旁，给自己换了杯酒。她其实很想尝尝蛋糕塔上的甜点，但这群该死的有钱人似乎只把那当摆设。隐蔽地在人群里来回晃了两圈，麦克风的嗡鸣声突然响起，于是她只得跟着所有人一起停下来。

趁着主办方说客套话，文星伊继续低声和丁辉人交流：

“要跳舞了，怎么办。”

“我怀疑他们察觉了什么。”丁辉人说，“会场通往出口和卫生间的路都被保安封锁了。这是要瓮中捉鳖？”

“……他们内部发送邀请函时一定说明了所有。但我们的邀请函毕竟是伪造的。”真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨。文星伊整理了一下袖口，“所以没有舞伴的闲人——比如我——就会被首先处理掉是吗。”

“你别恐吓我。”丁辉人嗔怪。

“恐吓你？”文星伊扶额，“我现在自身难……”

她话没说完，忽然被一个人拉住了手臂。那只手还端着酒杯，这么一拽，酒液差点洒出来。文星伊急忙终止对话，稳住自己的手，回头想看看是哪个不速之客——

“晚上好。”

金容仙的脸藏在半张宝蓝色的面具下，黑卷发烫成一匹反光的绸布。文星伊有点恍惚——金容仙的口红是她们初见时的那个颜色。

“没想到在这里遇见你，亲爱的。”

不知道是不是文星伊的错觉，最后那个单词颇有点咬牙切齿的无奈意味。

操他的基督耶稣啊，为什么过去七年出任务从来没撞见过，一出事之后业务重合度这么高？

…算了，狭路相逢勇者胜。文星伊心里莫名升起股寸步不让的倔强劲。她们还在冷战，虽然她这段时间令人讨厌的总在想着金容仙，但——工作是工作。更何况，上次交手是她吃瘪了。

“这话应该我来说。”文星伊不动声色地上下打量她。金容仙穿着身款式简洁的单开叉黑长裙，绕在颈项和后背的绳细得像一挑就会断掉，同色的高跟鞋鞋尖如同伤人的钝器。文星伊盯住她右腿上绑的黑色皮质捆带，那东西有点紧，把女人大腿上的肉勒得微微凸起。

金容仙不客气地把她的脸掰正，“再往下看就得挨揍。”

文星伊不甘示弱地嗤笑，“有我没看过的地方吗？”

“嗨嗨，女士们，虽然很不想打扰，”丁辉人的声音突兀地横进文星伊的耳朵，“但是开始放音乐了，要是不想引起注意，你们最好赶紧……”

文星伊觑着金容仙的神色，毫不怀疑她也听到了一样的提醒。

猜对了。金容仙反应快一步，已经把手搭在她的肩膀上，拉近了两人的距离。

她们成功混进了慢舞的人群里。

“舞曲七分钟后结束。”丁辉人道，“你们要是有话，可以赶紧说。”

可现在说什么合适呢？文星伊沉默地揽着金容仙的腰。她好像瘦了。

“待会别……别影响我发挥。”

“各凭本事。”金容仙波澜不惊，“如果不介意，可以换我跳男位。”

“等你下次有先见之明地穿了西装再说吧。”

“再贵的西装也不会被子弹和拳头宽容的。”

金容仙转了个圈，回到文星伊的臂弯。稍微差了点默契，两个人的腿撞在一起。

文星伊被她藏在大腿内侧的枪硌得下意识加重了手上的力气。

“Relax,tiger.”金容仙摸到她肩膀上骤然绷紧的肌肉群，有些好笑地捏了捏，“节奏乱了。”

“……”文星伊想掐她腰上的肉，又不想显得太幼稚，无言了半晌，“这首歌怎么还没……”

“砰砰砰！”

天遂人愿。舞曲结束了，虽然是被枪声打断的。

变故来得突然，会场里安静了一秒，即刻响起此起彼伏的尖叫和杂乱的脚步声。子弹彻底侵入这个富丽堂皇的空间，文星伊和金容仙迅速分开，各自躲到两根立柱后。

“怎么回事！？”文星伊拔出枪大声问，“拍卖不是还没有开始吗？”

“我比你更想知道，”丁辉人不在现场，只能听到枪响，也着急万分，“监控突然全部黑屏了！我试试联系安娜……”

“是Cruciata的人干的吗？”文星伊看见金容仙也拔出了枪，嘴唇蠕动说着什么。

“不清楚。”丁辉人快速地说，“根据我最后一眼所见，拍卖品都还好好地堆在负一层。开枪的人看见了吗，长什么样？”

“一群蒙面人，像打劫银行的。用的是冲锋枪，火力压制，我出不去。”文星伊刚探出头就被子弹逼了回来，“联系到安娜了吗？”

“信号断了，不知道是不是她出了事。”丁辉人反而出离冷静了，“只剩咱俩了，没有监控我现在就是个siri，你加油。”

文星伊骂了句脏，只想朝老天爷竖中指，两根。她朝金容仙那边大喊：

“让你们的人回去！”

“那不是我们的人！”金容仙边说边侧躺在地板上射中一个蒙面人的小腿，“我还想问你——”

她俩对视一眼，脸色都难看起来。

第三方势力。而所有人对此一无所知。

文星伊打坏一盏水晶吊灯，趁着那巨大的东西掉下来的掩护飞速奔到金容仙一侧。

“我扫了一眼，他们的冲锋枪装弹200发，听声音马上其中两个人要更换。我左你右。”

来不及多说，金容仙点点头。文星伊低声倒数三秒，两人各自离开立柱的掩护，一人一枪了结了正在更换弹匣的敌手。

还有三个人。

动作连续而快速的金容仙掀起一张长桌，抬脚一踹，桌板飞出去接连砸中了两个人。文星伊趁机补枪，再搞定两个。

最后一个蒙面人于是咒骂着朝文星伊射击。金容仙闷不吭声地绕至其身后的桌上从高处跳下，大腿夹住他的脑袋，拧断了他的脖子。

她们都没有说话，各自捡了一把冲锋枪向前狂奔。

“电梯还能用吗？”

“能不能都别用，走楼梯，我们的人在那里放了备用钥匙。”金容仙带着文星伊拐入安全通道——门口躺着两具保镖的尸体。

她用枪托敲碎消防栓的玻璃，从里面摸出一把钥匙，打开安全门。面前是一条更长的走廊，一路都是血液和新鲜的横尸。

“太简单粗暴了。”有个已经开膛破肚的男人还在痛苦地嘶叫。耳不忍听，文星伊低头对准他的脑袋补了一枪。

“这手法……多半是暗网的恐怖组织，来抢军火的。”金容仙一把撕烂一大截拖曳的裙摆扔到地上。高跟鞋的回音听得人不寒而栗。“居然能同时瞒过Cruciata、Apocalypse和CIA的侦查，有两把刷子。”

她们在最后一道安全门前站定。

“好消息。本天才搞到了备用电源。”消失了许久的丁辉人恰到好处地回来了。文星伊抬抬手，示意金容仙先不要开门。

“你们面前的门后面两侧一共有十五个人。他们已经拆了一箱拍卖品，火力充足。有C4，别往一点钟方向开枪。”

文星伊原封不动复述给金容仙。后者点点头，道了声谢。

接着两人并肩站在那道门前。

文星伊听到自己心如擂鼓，她不知道金容仙是否也一样。十五个人，充足的军火，还有炸药。她没有把握能毫发无损地从这道门里出来，大概金容仙也没有。

她瞥见妻子柔软的耳垂上还挂着亮晶晶的耳坠。她以前很喜欢亲吻那里。

文星伊深吸口气，掂了掂手里的枪。

“如果……”

“我八你七。”金容仙突然开口，打断她预备的“死前陈词”，把钥匙插进锁孔。

“…‘各凭本事’。”文星伊把手指摁在扳机上，“你七我八。”

金容仙笑了，梨涡如轻风卷进文星伊的眼睛。锁落到地上，大门轰然朝两侧打开。

文星伊目视前方，从没有这么聚精会神过。

狙击手最重要的品质就是“集中”。此刻她既没有狙击枪也没有掩体，只能靠脑子和手上还剩几十发子弹的冲锋枪。要么成功，要么死。她还不想死，至少不能这样和金容仙死在一起。世界在她眼前被压缩成一条线，然后铺开三维坐标系，所有的物体都变成灰白色，一个红点标在它们的几何中心。无数个红点。

文星伊扣动了扳机。

枪声干脆而简短。她回过神来时，地上已经只剩十几具尸体。金容仙好像说了什么，但她听不见。扔掉手上的冲锋枪，文星伊拾起一把步枪，蓦地却顿了顿，转身猛然把金容仙扑到一边。

一颗子弹擦过她的手臂，西装破了，血丝漫出来。

“地上只有十四个人。”文星伊抱着金容仙滚到一个箱堆后，撑起身子，“有个狙击手，应该在高处。0417，能看到他吗？”

最后一句话是对丁辉人说的。

“我刚才居然没注意他什么时候上去的。这个该死的备用电源断断续续。”丁辉人马上回复，“能，十点钟方向的那个箱子背后，直线距离大约一百九十二米。”

“他高我低，我看不到他，随时报点。”文星伊说，然后转向金容仙。

“帮我个忙，容。”

金容仙胸脯起伏，但同样沉着，“多高？”

“坐在这个箱子上就行，坐直。”

金容仙迅速照做。文星伊把胳膊和枪支架在她光裸的肩背上。

“他往右挪了半米。”丁辉人道。

文星伊还记得自己小时候总学不会只闭一只眼，教她开枪的人时常摇头叹气。但最后是怎么学会了呢？不清楚。反正千百遍的练习中已经形成肌肉记忆，想忘都忘不掉了。

金容仙的身体像块温热的雕塑，纹丝不动。文星伊知道她为了不影响她的准星而屏住了呼吸。

“往左一米。”丁辉人又道，“你的枪口露出来了。他也在瞄准你。”

那就看看谁更快吧。

文星伊沉下身，嗅到女人的香水味。那香味莫名让她格外平静，心跳也很快恢复常态。

她没有犹豫，迅疾地朝一个点精准地连续射了三发子弹。职业生涯里，她换弹从没有这么快过。

前两发打穿了箱子，最后一发射进了蒙面人的脑门，血和脑浆飞溅出来。

“……”

“搞定了。”文星伊长出口气，脱力靠在箱子上，步枪哗啦落地。

她满身是汗，西装里的衬衫像刚从水里捞出来。

“吓死我了……”丁辉人抚着胸口，也出了一额头汗。

但不管怎样，死里逃生的滋味是最美妙的。

或许还有失而复得。

金容仙直起身走过来。她精致的发型乱了，长裙也变成一块破布，身上沾着血和灰，挺狼狈的。

文星伊本来想说两句轻松的，“都说了我八你七”“最后还得靠我”之类的，但她脑子发热，话一出口变成了：

“我承认你现在比在里约时更性感。”

金容仙踹开那把横在她俩中间的步枪，脸上泄出点劫后余生混杂着别的情绪的笑来。她直走到文星伊跟前，两个人面对面，都在因过度紧张和剧烈运动大喘气。

按照电影，这里好像应该有一个吻。

于是金容仙就那么做了。

“我承认你也一样。”

10.  
“Hello？认真的？这个时候？在这里？”

丁辉人对着收声器咆哮。

“有人要来了。别装听不见，我看到你的手都伸进她裙子里了！”

“随便摸两下看看她受伤没。”

“少说点鬼话说不定你们不至于闹离婚。”

哪壶不开提哪壶。文星伊摇摇头，和金容仙一前一后走出储物间，从安全通道回到一楼。警笛声响彻在外面。

“安娜她们没事吧？”

“没事。都被这群袭击者打晕了和Cruciata的人关在仓库，希望他们醒来看见彼此之后能和平相处。后续交给警察就行。等等，你们刚才那是和好了？我还期待着你俩打一架呢……我们私下打赌‘劳拉’和‘白色死神’谁会赢，赌资都累到两万刀了。”

这个组织是专门教缺德的吗？还好文星伊心情不错不准备计较，“那么暴力干什么，有什么事不能在家坐着好好说吗。”

“你现在懂事了？……算了，不问不想听。你们准备怎么回去？”

“打车。”

“那么一路顺风。”丁辉人莞尔，关掉了频道。

文星伊和金容仙绕过警察走到马路边。

“怎么和司机解释我们这一身的血和灰？”金容仙转过脸问她。

“要相信美国路人的心理素质。”文星伊解下西装外套系在金容仙的腰上，“我更想知道怎么和婚姻咨询师小姐解释我们的状况。”

“我会付她一笔精神损失费的。”金容仙拉住爱人的手。她突然觉得旧金山的街景其实挺美的，于是忍不住笑了笑，“先去把幸运接回来。今晚吃牛排怎么样？”

注释(1):指《古墓丽影》女主角劳拉•克劳馥。巧的是这部电影和《史密斯夫妇》的女主角都由安吉丽娜•朱莉饰演。  



End file.
